


shower thoughts

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Just bros being bros, M/M, Shower Sex, chowen, sorta bottom owen, sorta top charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had started out like any normal shower. Owen had been under the water, wetting his hair so that he could add shampoo, when suddenly Charlie was behind him, pressed up against him, and now Owen was painfully aware of his growing erection.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	shower thoughts

It had started out like any normal shower. Owen had been under the water, wetting his hair so that he could add shampoo, when suddenly Charlie was behind him, pressed up against him, and now Owen was painfully aware of his growing erection. 

“What are you doing?” He managed to ask, trying to ignore the feeling of Charlie’s hard dick pressed against his ass cheeks. 

“Just thought we could save water.” Charlie said casually, as if this was something they did often. 

“So you just hopped into the shower with me without asking?” Owen questioned and Charlie just giggled in response, reaching around Owen to grab his body wash, his body practically wrapped around Owen at this point. 

Owen swallowed, scared to turn around and face Charlie, not wanting the older boy to see how turned on he was. Although he knew Charlie wouldn’t mind, he could already feel Charlie’s own arousal.

Taking a shaky breath Owen turned, his chest pressing up against Charlie’s, their dicks brushing together causing both of them to let out small gasps.

"Charlie." Owen breathed out. "What are you really doing?" 

Charlie ignored him, wrapping his arms around Owen and beginning to kiss his neck, sucking on a spot that would surely leave a mark that Owen would struggle to conceal the next day. Or maybe he could just tell everyone he burnt himself with a straightener, which would be way more ironic considering the situation he found himself in. 

Charlie nipped at his neck, causing Owen to yelp slightly in surprise. Charlie pulled away with a smirk, eyeing Owen like he was his prey. Owen swallowed slightly, taking a small step back. 

"What do you want me to be doing?" Charlie finally answered, taking a step forward as Owen took another step back, his back pressing against the wall.

"Honestly?" Owen questioned shakily. Charlie nodded, his body pressed back against Owen's. 

"I want you to touch me." Owen whispered. Charlie grinned before connecting their lips in a rough kiss, his hands running down Owen's chest, sending chills throughout Owen's body despite the fact that they were standing under boiling hot water. Owen moaned into Charlie's mouth, desperate for physical contact.

"Now what?" Charlie asked as he pulled away slightly, his lips brushing against Owen's.

"Charlie." Owen whined. Charlie smirked, grinding his body against Owen's, their cocks rubbing together.

"Tell me exactly what you want." Charlie murmured.

"You're getting off on me telling you what I want, aren't you?" Owen questioned, frowning. Charlie grinned.

"Guilty." He admitted. Owen tried to concentrate on his thoughts and not the feeling of Charlie's boner rubbing against him.

"I have a question." He said. Charlie made a noise as if to tell Owen to continue, his lips pressed to Owen's neck again, nibbling gently.

"What kinks do you have? I was just wondering if I can... help?" Owen asked, and Charlie pulled away.

"We should probably have a proper chat about this at some point, but for now, public stuff really turns me on, like exhibitionist kinda... and dirty talk as you've probably guessed." He slowly grinded his hips against Owen's as he spoke. Owen moaned into Charlie's shoulder.

"Is that all?" Owen asked. Charlie laughed.

"For now at least. As I said we'll go into this more later." He said. Owen pushed off the wall, getting closer to Charlie, not that he knew it was even possible.

"Char, I'm so turned on." He whined, grabbing at the Canadian's hair. Charlie kissed him deeply, and Owen's stomach did a backflip.

"I told you baby... If you want something, ask for it." Charlie spoke, his voice no louder than a whisper. Owen moaned, thrusting his hips into Charlie's forcefully.

"I don't care what you do. Jerk me off, suck my dick, fuck even just keep grinding on me and I'll cum. But please just do something, I'm begging you." Charlie smirked, nodding, before kissing Owen roughly. He pulled away and looked Owen in the eye.

"Warn me, okay?" He said, before kneeling down in front of Owen. He licked along the shaft of Owen's cock before taking it in his mouth, causing Owen to moan in relief. Owen's hands made their way into Charlie's hair, his fingers intertwining into the wet curls.

"God Char." He groaned. Charlie's mouth was warm around his throbbing dick, and his tongue swirled around the tip of Owen's cock and after what felt like no time at all Owen could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

"I'm gonna cum." Owen warned. Charlie bobbed his head faster, taking Owen's whole dick into his mouth. Owen groaned, tugging on Charlie's hair, causing Charlie to moan around his cock. The vibrations of the moan was enough to push Owen over the edge and he came quickly, knees wobbling at the pleasure. Charlie pulled away, swallowing the mouthful of cum, before standing up. Owen pulled him in and kissed him roughly, Charlie's boner rubbing against Owen's stomach.

"What would you like me to do?" Owen asked when they broke apart for air.

"Just touch me, I'm so close." Charlie replied, out of breath. Owen wrapped his hand around Charlie's dick, pumping it quickly as they resumed kissing. Their tongues wrestled for space, Charlie's mouth tasting of cum, coca cola and something else that Owen figured was the lingering aftertaste of the weed Charlie had smoked earlier. Owen's other hand made it's way up Charlie's back, and he weaved his fingers through Charlie's hair again, tugging lightly.

That was enough to bring on Charlie's orgasm, the shorter boy moaning into Owen's mouth, swearing loudly as hot cum spurted from his dick, coating Owen's hand and both of their stomach's. Owen continued to jerk him off until every last drop of cum had been released. Owen let go and Charlie took a step back, glancing down at Owen's stomach.

"It's a good thing we're in the shower." He joked. "Apparently I have a thing for hair pulling... that's good to know."

Owen grinned. Charlie grabbed Owen's body wash off the shelf again and squirted some onto his hand, before lathering Owen's body in it. He then repeated his actions with his own body.

"Now you'll smell like me." Owen said, leaning back against the wall, feeling a sudden wave of tiredness wash over his body.

"I like the way you smell." Charlie told him, helping Owen rinse the soap off. Once they were both clean Charlie switched the water off and helped Owen out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him.

"You'll be in bed soon, just be patient." Charlie said, and Owen nodded in agreement, tiredly drying himself off and pulling his boxer briefs on. He was too tired to find actual pyjamas.

Charlie led him into a bedroom, Owen was too tired to figure out if it was his own or Charlie's, and he waited as Charlie pulled the covers on the bed back for Owen to climb in. The younger one did, and Charlie tucked him in, an oddly intimate gesture considering what they'd been up to.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just have to get some water, okay?" He whispered. Owen nodded. Charlie pressed a soft kiss to Owen's head.

"Goodnight Owen, sleep well."

And with that Owen felt himself drifting off, content and fulfilled and excited for what was to come for the rest of his time sharing an apartment with Charlie.


End file.
